Me volvi a enamorar
by ThunderBlu
Summary: No puedo creerlo, ella es perfecta pero no puedo engañar a mi novia
1. Mi vida actual

_**Bueno perdón por el atraso, pero he tenido cosas que hacer, deberes, exámenes, y muchas cosas, como otros fics, pero mejor pónganse sus gafas 3d porque esto se va a poner bueno, **_

_**Blu: Bueno si, pero no es mi culpa es tu culpa  
Yo: sabes que te mantendrá entretenido, PERLA  
Blu: qué?!  
Perla: que pasa  
Yo: blu se volvió a juntar con Diamante  
Perla: este mamarracho, ya veras  
Blu: que?!  
Perla: corre  
Blu: noooooooo (salió disparado)  
Perla: VEN ACA  
**_

_**Buenoooo….. Mejor sigamos con el fic, a si que sin más preámbulo pasemos al siguiente nivel  
**_**Capitulo 1: Mi vida actual**

_Era una mañana tranquila en Minnesota, todo eran tan blanco y tan frio como siempre, todos estaban durmiendo con frio, a excepción de un guacamayo azul, ya que él estaba cobijado con la manta más poderosa de todas el amor, todo era perfecto para él, tenía una novia, tenía una casa, tenía una familia (linda), pero le faltaba algo, pero él no sabía que es, el estaba despertando_

**Blu.-**_**Bostezo.-**_Hoy si dormí muy cómodo.-_**Miro a su pareja.-**_Y todo gracias a ti, pero como podre agradecértelo_**.-se puso a pensar.-**_Ya se, como te lo voy a agradecer_.-__**el se levanta y va a la cocina, y salto a la mesa, cogió chocolate blanco en polvo, unos chocolates, y unas galletas de avena, puso en la taza leche y puso los chocolates, la puso a calentar, en la mesa, puso las galletas y puso el chocolate blanco en polvo encima de las galletas, luego se fue al estudio y cogió un lápiz color rojo, escarcha, y empezó a escribir ,''te amo gracias por hacerme la vida tan feliz'', ya estaba su leche, y las galletas, las llevo en un carro de juguete a su ''nido de amor'', y cogió también la tarjeta, las dejo ahí y se fue a la televisión a ver un programa, ahí estaba unos minutos hasta que…..**_

**Diamante.- (era una guacamaya azul amarillo, las plumas bien peinadas, unos ojos color verdes, y con tres plumas en la cabeza).-**Buenos días mi no-volador.-_**Le dijo con una tierna voz, y algo seductora, luego sin más decir lo beso apasionadamente en la boca**_

**Blu.-**buenos días, ave bonita.-_**Le dijo con una sonrisa**_

**Diamante.-**Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos.-_**le dijo con voz dulce y algo seductora**_

**Blu.-**Como olvidarlo.-_**Se puso a recordar**_

**Flash Back**

_Blu estaña atrapado, estaba en un avión de carga, y estaba siendo llevado a un lugar desconocido, estaba tan preocupado pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba_

**Diamante.-**oye estas bien te noto algo preocupado.-_**Le dijo algo preocupada**_

_Blu volteo para decirle algo pero se quedo paralizado_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Valla, sí que es hermosa, pero que estoy diciendo es como un ángel, pero que digo es, es como_

**Fin de pensamientos**

**Blu.-**_**No se dio cuenta pero dijo lo que pensó.-**_Es como una flor delicada

**Diamante.-**_**se ruborizo un poco.-**_Me llamo diamante

**Blu.- **qué bonito nombre, me llamo blu, ya sabes cómo azul en ingles, tipo como el cielo, cuando no hay mucho smog claro.-_**Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se ruborizo**_

**Diamante.-**_**Se rio un poco.-**_Tu nombre también es muy bonito

_Se pusieron a platicar un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una curva y un semáforo en rojo hizo que se cayera la caja, y una niña de pelo rojo los llevo a su casa_

**Fin de Flash back**

_Blu empezó a soñar despierto y no se dio cuenta de que diamante estaba deseando una cosa, y que ella estaba en celo_

**Pensamientos de Diamante**

_AH. Estoy con tantas ansias de estar con él, de ser madre, de perder mi inocencia, pero el problema es que blu es difícil de converse y todo eso y tengo que crear un plan para que suceda, pero que….._

**Fin de Pensamientos**

_Al parecer ella estaba tan atenta a sus pensamientos de que no se dio cuenta de que blu y linda ya estaban haciendo su rutina y que blu estaba viendo por la ventana a un tipo que se choco con ella, linda fue a ayudarlo_

**Linda**.-ah, entonces viene por un libro.-_**Pregunto con esperanza**_

**Tulio.-**Libro?, no, no, no, no, eh viajado 10.000 kilómetros buscándolo a él.-_**Dijo apuntado a blu.-**_a perdón por no presentarme soy tulio monteiro ornitólogo, y su ave es una ave muy especial, ya que blu es el ultimo macho de su especie, pero aun hay esperanza, porque hemos encontrado a una hembra, y esperamos juntarlos para a si poder salvar la especie.-_**dijo él , haciendo que todos queden shockeados y que diamante se ponga celosa**_

_En eso diamante no se dio cuenta, pero empezó a lanzarse a tulio empezando a insultarle, pero tulio solo escucho graznidos, _

**Linda.- **Perdón, pero ella esta celosa por que blu ahora es su pareja.-_**dijo haciendo de que diamante abrace a blu con fuerza y este se ruborice**_

**Tulio.-**Uh, entonces eso es un problema

_Mientras todo esto ocurría, blu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Wow, voy a conocer a otra hembra, será bonita, será que tiene curvas…. Espera pero que estoy diciendo, estoy con diamante y ella es mi vida, no puedo defraudarla_

**Fin de Pensamientos**

_Todo seguía hecho un caos, una diamante celosa abrazando a blu, un blu perdido en sus sentimientos y pensamientos, una linda y un tulio discutiendo que iban a hacer_


	2. bienvenido a rio

_**Hola a todos como están aquí de vuelta el más chiquito de su comunidad XD, Feliz semana santa (para los que tenga semana santa esta semana XD), y feliz cumpleaños (para alguna persona en el mundo XD), a si que mejor sigamos con el fic, **_

_**Blu: recuerden que yo no cause todo esto, solo estoy actuando  
Yo: no estás actuando, ni siquiera excites  
Blu: a la es verdad (desaparece)**_

_**Bueno…. Sigamos como les dije sin más preámbulo sigamos con el fic**_

**Capitulo 2: bienvenido a rio**

_Todos seguían peleando como estaban, un blu Perdido, una Diamante celosa y en celo, un Tulio y un Linda discutiendo que iban a hacer hasta que…_

**Linda.-**Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.-_**Dijo ella con gloria.-**_Tulio, ve a hospedarse en ese hotel mientras yo convenzo a blu y diamante para que blu pueda salvar la especie

**Tulio.-**Me parece buena idea, te veo mañana.-_**Se despidió de linda**_

**Linda.-**hasta mañana Tulio.-_**Le dijo mientras él salió por la puerta resbalándose por la acera (XD)**_

**Tulio.-**Estoy bien, no se preocupen.-_**Dijo con algo de orgullo lo que hiso que linda riera**_

_Cuando tulio se fue algo avergonzado, Linda le decía a Blu y a Diamante que vengan a la cocina..._

**Linda.-**Primero hablare contigo Blu.-_**Cuando dijo eso blu le dio un beso a diamante y se fue con linda.-**_amas de verdad a Diamante?-_**Le pregunto ella**_

**Blu.-**_**Cogio un lápiz y escribió (ok ahora lo que está escrito en lápiz estará entre paréntesis).-**_ (La amo más que mi vida).-_**Le escribió**_

**Linda.-**pero puedes estar con otra solo para que tu especie no se extinga.-_**Le pregunto ella**_

**Blu.-** (no, no quiero que ella me mate y tampoco quiero serle infiel).-_**Le escribió y ella lo leyó**_

**Linda.-**Blu, tu sabes que no tomo estas decisiones si no fueran buenas, y tu sabes que yo siempre te cuidare, tú qué dices.-_**Le dijo poniendo su mano como puño para hacer su típico saludo especial y el solo se lo devolvió.-**_Y estaremos en casa antes de que te lo imagines

_Linda dejo a blu en la mesa de la cocina y fue a hablar con diamante que no estaba de a buenas, mientras que en un hotel, tulio estaba recibiendo una llamada de alguien_

**Tulio.-**aja…..aja… entonces ya la tiene a la guacamaya.-_**Dijo el caminando de un lado para el otro.-**_PERO QUE, ELLA TAMPOCO ES SOLTERA.-_**Dijo él con asombro.-**_bueno tendré que pedirle a blu que me haga ese favor.-_**Dijo el colgando el teléfono.-**_Espero que todo esté bien

_Tulio ya se puso a dormir, mientras que Diamante ya aceptaba la petición a regañadientes, y algo molesta se fue a dormir, y linda también, mientras que blu se puso a leer libro sobre la técnica del vuelo_

**Blu.-**Haber, tengo que saltar mantener volar y listo.-_**Dijo él mientras iba corriendo al final de la mesa mientras decía la misma frase, se mantuvo en el aire por 5 segundos pero por más que lo intento no pudo y se cayó, el sonido sonó tan fuerte que hizo que linda se despertara**__**al igual que Diamante**_

_A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban preparados para ir a rio, y salieron al aeropuerto con algo de prisa ya que se les hacia tarde, al llegar ya subieron al avión, mientras Blu y Diamante eran transportados para ser subidos a la parte de carga_

**Blu.-**Bueno aquí vamos, a rio de janeiro.-_**Le dijo él con emoción**_

**Diamante.-**Yo quiero ir a ver las playas, dicen que son muy hermosas.-_**Le dijo ella con emoción**_

**Blu.-**Sip, pero no más que tu.-_**Le dijo con una cara Seductora **_

**Diamante.-**Gracias mi amor.-_**Dicho esto ella beso a blu apasionadamente **_

**Blu.-**Te amo Diamante.-_**Le dijo en tono romántico**_

**Diamante.-**Te amo Blu.-_**Le dijo en tono seductor**_

_Nuestros tortolos ya volvieron a la vida real, y vieron que ya había pasado 3 horas (valla como vuela el tiempo XD) entonces estaban muy cansados a sí que se quedaron dormidos muy acurrucados el uno con la otra, cuando despertaron ya estaban en el carro de Tulio, y se pusieron a contemplar el paisaje hasta que llego un canario con un cardenal de cresta roja_

**¿?.-**Lalalalaaaa, hey, hey, hey, hola, ¿Cómo estás?-_**Le dijo el canario**_

**Blu.-**Nosotros no somos de aquí.-_**Le dijo señalándose y a Diamante también**_

**¿?.-**aaa, perdón yo soy nico y el es Pedro.-_**Le dijo el volando en el aire**_

**Diamante.-**Mucho gusto, yo soy Diamante y el es mi novio Blu.-_**Le dijo ella**_

**Nico.-**aaaa, con que son novios?, pues mucho gusto también.-_**Le dijo el.-**_y vienen por el carnaval?__

**Blu.-**De hecho yo vine a…-_**no alcanzo a decir por qué se ruborizo mucho y se avergonzó**_

**Diamante.-**El vino a salvar a su especie.-_**Le dijo ella con muchos celos**_

**Nico.-**muchos perdones, no lo sabíamos.-_**Le dijo sacándose el ''sombrero''.-**_Bueno ya tenemos que irnos

**Pedro.-**Si espero vernos alguna vez.-_**Le dijo.-**_Bienvenidos a rio.-_**Y se fue**_

**Nico.-**Si bienvenidos.-**y se fue**

_Ellos ya se habían ido, y Blu y diamante se quedaron viendo el paisaje hasta que llegaron al centro de conservaciones, Tulio les iba mostrando a todos las instalaciones, y llegaron a una sala con muchas aves, hasta que llegaron al fondo del pasillo, y vieron a un guacamayo Amarillo y azul, sentado viendo el monitor, y diamante al verlo se quedo muda, paralizada, pensando solo en ese guacamayo y salió de su jaula, blu solo la vio y se puso muy celoso_

**Ayudante de tulio.-**Bueno aquí está la pareja de perla.-_**Blu al solo oírlo se quedo paralizado, ya quería irse pero tulio lo detuvo**_

**Tulio.-**O no, te hare un galán.-_**Blu fue metido en el habitad y vio su reflejo y vio que estaba horrible, entonces grito del susto, fue caminando hasta que vio a un guacamaya viniendo hacia el**_

**Pensamientos de blu**

_Aaa, es hermosa, pero que estoy diciendo, es como... Como... Es como un ángel, pero espera y diamante?, aaa ella se enamoro del guacamayo, espera ese ángel se está acercando mucho…_

**Fin de pensamientos de blu**

_Blu pudo esquivar con justas el ataque, perla trato de atacarlo de nuevo pero este se esquivo, a si pasaron hasta que perla se canso y blu no_

_**Bueno este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme un review**_

_**Bluwings2000 fuera ¡paz!**_


	3. nos atraparon

_**Listo, llego por quien lloraban Viejo: nadie lloraba por ti, CALLATE, no arruines mi momento XD**_

_**Bueno espero que estén todos bien, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¬¬**_

_**Bueno sigamos con el fic, como siempre digo,**_

_**Hola a todos como están espero que muy bien XD, **_

_**Viejo: esa no era la frase**_

_**Seguridad sáquenlo de aquí,**_

_**Bueno mejor continúo con el fic **_

**Capitulo 3: nos atraparon **

_Perla, se había cansado de perseguir a blu pero blu no así que fue a saludar a perla _

**Blu.-**que tal.-_**Dijo y le dio la pata para que se levantara ya que estaba en el suelo y ella acepto y se levanto.-**_Me llamo blu

**Perla.-**Perla.-_**Con algo de enojo**_

**Blu.-**bueno si me necesitas estaré por acá.-_**dijo eso y se fue**_

_Perla vio a su novio en una ventana y se acerco y le trato de decirle algo pero él no le oía bien hasta que lo dejaron pasar al habitad _

**Perla.-**Como te extraño Aqua.-_**Le dijo y se vieron con una cara triste **_

**Aqua.-**Mi amor llego la hora de decirte la verdad.-_**Le dijo con un tono celosos preocupado y misterioso **_

**Perla.-**Si qué pasa?-_**Le dijo ella **_

**Aqua.-**Tu, estas aquí para salvar tu especie con ese guacamayo azul.-_**Dijo apuntando a blu que estaba hablando con Diamante sobre lo ocurrido **_

_Perla se quedo en estado shock no conocía a ese guacamayo, y lo peor es que no se había aperreado antes y peor con desconocidos, y lo peor es que él era un mascota _

**Perla.-**No, me rehusó a hacer eso.-_**Le dijo algo enojada**_

_**Aqua.-**_Yo tampoco quiero pero es por el bien de la especie, de TU especie.-_**Perla se puso a pensar pero al final acepto**_

**Perla.-**Esta bien pero solo esta noche y nada más, pero con una condición.-_**Le dijo a el**_

**Aqua.-**Cual mi amor.-_**Le dijo con algo de romántico y dudoso a la ves **_

**Perla.-**Quiero que me hagas lo mismo, pero mejor.-_**Le dijo ella seductoramente**_

**Aqua.-**Esta bien mi amor.-_**Se dieron un beso apasionado y a lo que se separaron fueron a donde estaban blu y diamante**_

_Blu y diamante terminaron de platicar cuando decidieron Diamante y Aqua, salieron de la habitación a sí que blu y perla quedaron solos en la habitación ya era de noche y blu decidió dormir, mientras perla decidía pensar cómo hacer que blu le haga, cuando ya supo que hacer decidió ir a bañarse y despertar a blu de un grito para que valla, blu se despertó y perla lo esperaba cuando escucho que algo se movió en los arbustos artificiales_

**Perla.-**Blu eres tú?-_**Pregunto pero nadie respondió.-**_Vamos sal ya?-_**Esta vez en vez de responder salió una cacatúa y empezó a ahorcarla **_

_Perla grito muy fuerte que el grito despertó también a Diamante y Aqua que estaban durmiendo en la sal de monitoreo y vieron lo que pasaba a perla y a blu y vieron que un chico moreno se los llevo, ellos empezaron a perseguirlo pero Diamante no podía volar a sí que Aqua la cargo, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara lo persiguieron pero se fue y le perdieron de vista, mientras que en la jaula Blu estaba despertando del serio golpe que le dio la cacatúa y vio que perla estaba inconsciente y casi sin respirar a sí que sin pensarlo 2 veces se le acerco y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca, en este caso pico a pico, perla despertó y vio a blu haciéndole eso, pero ella en vez de apartarlo empezó a serrar los ojos y disfrutarlo, hasta que reacciono y se levanto separando a blu de ella _

**Perla.-**Blu por que hiciste eso?-_**Le dijo ella roja y algo furiosa **_

**Blu.-**Porque si no lo hacía puede que no estuvieras aquí en este momento.-_**Le dijo rojo también**_

**Perla.-**Bueno pero hay que buscar una salida de aquí.-_**vio un hueco que había en la tela y puso su ojo para ver más lo que pasaba, y lo que vio fue a una cacatúa que la asusto, porque ella era la responsable de que sus padres estuvieran muertos, a si que empezó a recorrerle una lagrima por la mejilla pero se la limpio.-**_Patas pa' arriba

**Blu.-**QUE? No necesito hacerme el muerto está a punto de darme un infarto.-_**Le dijo él con algo de miedo**_

**Perla.-**Hazme caso.-_**Ella le dijo y blu empezó su actuación haciéndose el muerto perla vio eso y se rio en ves de enojarse pero cuando vio que estaban tocando la puerta.-**_SHHH


End file.
